First Kiss
by Lady Caetlyn
Summary: Harry and Neville have feelings for each other. Does Neville have the courage to tell Harry how he feels? (This is slash (m/m) and the sequel will have a higher rating)


Title: "First Kiss"

Author: Lady Caetlyn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Harry and Neville – This is slash.  If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them. Don't sue me, I don't have much.

Spoilers: I don't think there are any

A/N This is sort of fluffy. A bit of angst. I was in

the mood for fluff when I wrote it :)

**********

Harry walked nervously into Greenhouse number 4. Strategically placed candles cast a soft glow over the darkened building's interior, revealing flowers of every color and kind imaginable. So many flowers flooded the building, making it look more like a garden paradise than a greenhouse. He could understand why Neville wanted to spend so much time here.

He smiled as he thought of the reason he was walking down a rose-petal path to the back of the greenhouse in the first place. He had been so happy when he received Neville's invitation. It was a chance to finally spend time alone with the object of his affection. Maybe he could finally tell Neville how he felt, that he had felt that way all year.

Neville stood up, heart in his throat, as he saw Harry walking towards him. He had been afraid that Harry would not show up. He became more nervous as the thought of how much convincing it had taken on Ron and Hermione's part to get him to actually set this up.  "You should tell him, Neville. He should know."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" He had protested. "Then I've made a fool of myself."

"If he doesn't feel the same, then at least you've gotten out in the open. If nothing else, he will be flattered." Hermione had told him. "But, you know, Neville, if you don't tell him, only to find out later he feels the same, you will regret it."

So Neville had sent a beautifully scripted invitation and spent most of his spare time planning what he hoped would be the perfect evening. He had talked to Ron and Hermione, as well as their dorm mates to find out what Harry's favorite foods were, how to create a romantic atmosphere, and how to tell Harry how he felt. He was grateful that he had their support in this.

_He's so beautiful_, Neville thought as he watched the black-haired boy walk towards him. _What would he ever see in me? He should be with someone as beautiful as he is, like Justin Finch-Fletchley, or Draco Malfoy even, not someone like me._ Neville prayed that Harry would not laugh at him.

Harry saw Neville stand up and start walking towards him. He had removed his robes and was wearing a long-sleeved black top, and loose-fitting black pants. _My God, he looks stunning,_ Harry thought as he let his eyes wander up and down Neville's body. While Neville was not slender, like Harry, he was not fat either. He had grown his hair out slightly, and it now framed his cherubic face, with sapphire blue eyes, and full, pouting lips, in soft waves. Soft was a good word to describe Neville. _Soft and cuddly, _thought Harry, who wanted nothing more at that moment than to be able to curl up next to him, and lay his head on those soft, broad shoulders.

"I'm glad you came, Harry." Neville was now standing in front of him, smiling nervously. "Come on, I've got food in the back." He took Harry's hand, feeling the current of electricity between them, and led him towards the back of the greenhouse, where a large blanket was spread out on the ground. On the blanket was a large wicker basket that contained a feast inside. "I'm sorry it's not much more formal, Harry--"

"It's perfect, Neville." Harry cut him off. He squeezed the smaller boy's hand as they sat down and opened the basket. Roast beef, vegetables, potatoes and chicken were in side, with a treacle tart for dessert. A carafe of pumpkin juice was also inside.  To Harry it WAS a feast.

Neville was unusually chatty as they ate. They talked about general subjects, classes, Quidditch, Harry's family, Neville's family, as well as their fellow classmates. As dinner came to an end, Neville became nervous again.

Harry noticed this and smiled gently. "You said you had something to tell me, Neville." He said softly.  "I'm sure you didn't plan this wonderful dinner for us so that we could just talk about school." His green eyes sparkled, and he could feel the anticipation inside him.

"I...uh...yeah..." Neville mumbled. His face turned red.

"Take your time, Neville. It's ok." Harry at that point knew why Neville had planned this evening. His heart filled with love for this boy, and he felt bad that Neville was so nervous. 

The kindness in Harry's voice made Neville melt. Maybe he could do this. _I don't deserve someone as wonderful as him._ One voice was saying to him

_Yes, you do,_ another voice argued. _And it is bloody obvious that he thinks so too! Tell him! _

He took a deep breath. "Harry...I wanted to tell you that...I...l..lo..." he stopped, unable to make the words come out. 

"Yes, Neville?" Harry's eyes lit up. He took the other boy's hand.

At that moment, all the courage Neville had built up was gone. He didn't know why. The heat rose to his cheeks once again, and the tears started to well up in his eyes. He turned away so that Harry would not see him. "I'm such a damn coward." He finally said, as he fought to keep from crying. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't say it...I didn't mean to waste your time." He began to cry.

Harry felt as if he heart had been ripped out. Neville had brought him here to tell him how he felt, and he was apparently scared that Harry would reject him. _Hmm...guess I have to take matters into my own hands now._

He gathered the crying boy in his arms. "Neville, you are no coward. It took a lot to plan this wonderful evening, and it is not always easy to reveal your feelings to someone, especially when you have no idea how they feel. That takes courage."

"H..How did you know?" Neville sniffled.

"I figured it out. As I said, one does not put the time and energy into a romantic evening like this unless they really like someone." Harry cupped Neville's chin in his hand, and gently lifted his face so that their eyes met. "I'm glad you planned this night, Neville, because there is something that I

wanted to tell you."

Neville's stomach fluttered. Could this be happening? Was Harry going to tell him that he felt the same, or was he going to laugh at him for being so stupid. No, Harry would not laugh.

Harry moved his hand from Neville's chin to his cheek. He caressed the soft skin with his thumb, tracing the lines of his face. He leaned into Neville until their lips were barely touching. "I feel the same way about you," he breathed as he caught Neville's lips with his own.

Neville was completely startled at first as he felt Harry's lips close over his own. Warmth flooded through his body, and he felt like he was flying. He had never felt this way before. Harry was here kissing him. A small sigh escaped him as he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy and gave into his first kiss, feeling Harry pressed against him, nimble fingers running through soft, blond hair.

When they finally broke their kiss, Neville looked at Harry hopefully. "That was incredible."

"Yes it was, Neville." Harry snuggled up next to him.

"Did you mean it, Harry? Do you really feel the same way?"

"With all my heart, love. I'm glad I finally had the chance to tell you." He planted a kiss on Neville's head.

"I love you, Harry." Whatever happened, he finally had the nerve to say it.

Harry answered him with another kiss.

End?

**Reviews are appreciated, Constructive feedback is welcome.  Flames will be thrown back at you with three times as much force. There will be a sequel.**


End file.
